


I'm Not Tired [Valki Week Day 4-Lady Loki and Valkyrie

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Series: Valki Week 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/F, Fluff, Lady Loki, fluffy chatter in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: Coming home after a night of drinking, Valkyrie and Loki share a little cozy chat in bed.





	I'm Not Tired [Valki Week Day 4-Lady Loki and Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is a sort-of sequel/prequel to the prompt on [ day one ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477576), but you don't have to know anything about that prompt to read this one.  
It is day 4 my dudes! We're nearing the end of Valki Week but I'm so excited for the next three prompts coming up.

The back of Loki’s knees hit the bed and she goes fumbling backward pulling Valkyrie down with her. Loki lets out a playful laugh as she brushes her hand through Valkyrie’s curls and pulls her in for a kiss. Still supporting herself up with one hand, Valkyrie uses the other hand to undress Loki. She works her way from top to bottom and unlatches the velvet green cape draped around her shoulders.

“You drank too much,” Valkyrie breathes between kisses. “Get some sleep.” 

“Mmm, not tired,” she protests and scoots herself back causing Valkyrie to pause mid-button and follow after her. The next thing they knew, they were draped across their bed and half-undressed. 

She knows she shouldn’t tease Loki so, but if she’s being honest, she doesn’t mean to. The way she always looks at her with longing, want and need makes her feel a warmth she hasn’t felt in centuries. Valkyrie stretches across the bed so she's laying beside Loki. Loki takes Valkyrie’s hand cradled behind the nape of her neck and guides it down so it cups over her lacy black bralette. With her hand still on top, Loki motions for Valkyrie to knead her hand over her breast. Loki lets out a soft sigh and pushes herself closer to Valkyrie’s hold. By the time Valkyrie has her mouth on Loki’s neck, they have both already shucked off the last of their clothes so they’re wearing nothing but their undergarments. 

Loki outreaches her hand forward for Valkyrie’s face and misses. Her eyes start glazing over her and she’s finding it difficult to focus. She tries to get a word out but breaks out into a hysterical hiccup fit that the two couldn’t help themselves but laugh at. She leans in for one last peck on the lips in hopes for it to stop.

“Okay,” Valkyrie pulls back from her kiss and tries to catch her breath, “that’s enough.” Loki weakly shakes her head back and forth in protest, “Yes, you can barely talk without a hiccup escaping,” Valkyrie pulls out the bed cover and tucks them both in. “We can finish up where we left off tomorrow,” she leaves a tender kiss on Loki’s temple and wraps her arms around her. 

Loki gives a content smile and snuggles closer into Valkyrie’s arms. 

“Pr-” _ Hic! _ “Promise?” she shuts her eyes and controls her breathing, feeling sleep taking over.

Valkyrie reaches for the bedside lamp and clicks it off. 

“Promise,” she agrees. 

When the hiccups subside and Loki can speak again, Loki crack open an eye “Tell me a story,” she smiles and notices Valkyrie peering down at her with a fond look in her eyes. 

“Isn’t that usually your job?” Valkyrie asks.

“Mmm, I can’t think, right now,” Loki chuckles. “Tell me about when you were a warrior with The Valkyrior.” 

Valkyrie runs her fingers through Loki’s dark curls as she hums in thought. 

“There once was a little girl who grew up to be quite the brat of Asgard. She believed she was invincible and nothing could step in her way.”

“No, that’s my story!” Loki interrupts with a playful giggle.

“Shush, let me finish! One day, her parents were in desperate need. It wouldn’t have helped much, but the girl agreed to enlist in Odin’s army. She appeared to be just as invincible on the battlefield as she was on the streets. She met a lovely warrior and they fell in love in an instant. She believed it was her happily ever after once and for all. Perhaps she and her family could be at peace? Then, the wicked and prideful princess took control of Odin’s throne and army and The Valkyrior couldn’t stand for it. Whether she liked it or not, she had to march into battle. 

“She lost everything as quickly as she got it. Her friends, her family and home was obliterated in an instant. She spent the next hundred years wandering the galaxy in hope for some sign of peace. She spent even longer on a planet in a drunken haze and serving an equally wicked but more tolerant tyrant. Then, she met a prince and although they didn’t fall in love right away-“

“Aye, that's me.” Loki points to herself. Finding it difficult to keep still and stop her giggle fit, Valkyrie wraps her arms around and grasps her hands so Loki’s back is facing her. 

“Let me continue.” She presses an open mouthed kiss over Loki’s shoulder and continues, “Anyway, this love felt different. Maybe even deeper because they shared each other’s pain. She was afraid of this one because she knew from experience that it wouldn’t last forever. It felt like a clock inside her head that she couldn’t read the countdown, but she heard it nonetheless mocking her.  _ Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock… _ it would whisper in her ears at night right before she falls asleep in the prince’s arms.” 

Loki’s fidgeting stops and Valkyrie feels her breathing slowing down. She lowers her voice ever so slightly before she continues, “To make things worse, her suspicions were confirmed one day and she spent the next few years in grief. She prayed to the Norns to spare him. Just this once, give her a chance at finishing this fairy tale. Just to know how it ends. One morning, she wakes up to the news of her prince returning to her. Weakened and recovering from his injuries, she spent the next six months healing his wounds. When her prince woke up, they reunited and swore to keep his identity a secret for fear of someone seeking vengeance. 

“It was the prince’s idea to turn himself into a woman and live under a different name. They were both content, for they could be themselves in public and not fear for the other’s safety. There was no need to hide and the people of their little kingdom promised to keep their secret. And they lived-” Valkyrie pauses mid-sentence and considers her next words, “They  _ lived _ as King and Queen. In a small...two bedroom palace by the coast of Norway. Some nights she still hears that clock, but it’s not as loud and easier for her to forget when she’s at peace with her Queen.” 

By the time she reached the end of her story, Valkyrie already could feel Loki fast asleep. She peers down at her beautiful wife lying peacefully in her arms and leans down to leave a chaste kiss on top of her head. 

“Goodnight, my love,” she whispers before she, too, falls into a deep and undisturbed sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/) That’s where most of my shenanigans take place.  



End file.
